


Une Simple Observation

by Sojiku



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: A Rogue Dwarf, Alistair and Morrigan are his besties, Gen, He called his dog Duncan, My Warden is Ronon Brosca, because why not?, this is short, this is silly
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojiku/pseuds/Sojiku
Summary: Ronon, apprenti rôdeur, voyage depuis peu avec ses trois amis pour sauver le monde. Mais il réalise quelque chose, en chemin. Un petit détail qui va lui faire se poser quelques questions.





	Une Simple Observation

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, voici un TRÈS COURT texte.  
> Comme le dit le résumé, sur une réalisation de rien du tout. Avec mon nain voleur préféré.  
> L'extrait d'une histoire que je n'écrirai probablement jamais.

Nous étions en route vers Golefalois, là où nous attendait le iarl Eamon. Selon Alistair, le iarl allait pouvoir nous aider contre Loghain, car c’était un homme droit dans ses bottes… et accessoirement le père adoptif d’Alistair. Mais alors qu’on s’approchait du village, des engeances nous ont attaqués. Duncan était dans la mêlée le premier – il les avait probablement senties avant que nous les voyions – suivi par Morrigan, qui semblait pressée de tuer des abominations. Alistair et moi avons eu un regard entendu, avant de dégainer nos armes pour aller en renfort. Une bonne occasion de mettre à l’épreuve mes dons d’archerie.

Après avoir tué les engeances, j’ai demandé si tout le monde allait bien. Duncan a aboyé avec enthousiasme, Morrigan m’a amicalement snobé et Alistair a marmonné un "bien sûr", en rangeant son arme dans son dos. Il était juste à côté de moi. Je ne sais pas si c’était l’angle avec lequel je voyais son visage, mais je remarquai seulement maintenant un détail. Je n’en étais pas sûr, cependant, alors je le rappelai, alors qu’il s’éloignait pour fouiller les cadavres.

-Oui ? me répondit-il.

Au lieu de lui répondre, je lui ai fait signe d’approcher. Alistair leva un sourcil et vint se planter en face de moi. Je posai ma main sur son épaule, pour l’inciter à poser un genou à terre devant moi. Il se laissa faire, son expression toujours intriguée. Du coin de l’œil, je voyais Morrigan nous regarder faire avec un petit sourire tordu.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? me demanda-t-il finalement.

Au lieu de lui répondre, j’ai tendu la main vers son visage, mais je l’ai dépassé pour toucher l’oreille d’Alistair du bout des doigts. Il fronça les sourcils, comprenant finalement ce que j’avais remarqué.

-Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas voir ça ? dis-je, plus pour moi que pour lui.

-Ce n’est pas un sujet que j’aime aborder, précisa Alistair, se relevant. Et puis ma magnifique chevelure les cache, parfois, ajouta-t-il sur son ton rieur, déjà plus habituel.

-Oh, une histoire de traits, ricana Morrigan, qui s’était approchée. Pendant un moment, j’ai cru que vous alliez vous faire une grande déclaration d’amour éternel.

-Vous l’aviez vu ? demanda Alistair, alors que j’allais le faire.

Morrigan se contenta de hausser les épaules, avant de se détourner de nouveau de nous, reprenant sa distance de sécurité. Alistair soupira, et je ne fis aucun autre commentaire. On a fini les fouilles, et on s’est remis en route, et je pensais qu’il n’allait rien ajouter à ce sujet, mais…

-Le fait que ma mère est une elfe est l’un des seuls détails que je connais à son sujet, précisa-t-il. Et que c’était une servante. Pour être honnête… vous êtes l’une des premières personnes qui fasse assez attention à moi pour s'en rendre compte.

-Je m’en veux un peu de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt, admis-je. Moi qui pensais que j’étais perceptif… Ce n’est pas comme si on voyageait ensemble depuis plus d'une semaine.

-Hé, ne vous en voulez pas trop, s’esclaffa Alistair. Ce genre de choses arrive.

J’ai gonflé symboliquement les joues, faussement vexé, mais sentant clairement un petit sourire me monter au visage. Et lorsqu’il m’a demandé si moi j’étais bien un nain, je lui ai juste dit que oui. A cent pour cent. Du moins j’en étais sûr sur le coup. Mais après ce genre de révélation, qui sait ce que je pourrais apprendre de mes parents, et de ceux de mes équipiers.

J’ai regardé Morrigan, et je me suis souvenu de la conversation que j’avais eue avec elle à Lothering, concernant sa mère. Morrigan savait pour sûr que Flémeth était une puissante sorcière, et supposait même qu’elle avait peut-être kidnappé Morrigan en bas âge pour l’élever comme sa fille. Evidemment, elle ne savait rien de son père. Alistair non plus. Si on ajoute ça à ma sœur et moi, élevés par une mère alcoolique, on a une belle brochette de manque de pères biologiques, dans le groupe.

Comme s’il lisait dans mes pensées, Duncan me regarda avec attention.

-Ce n’est pas le genre de choses dont tu te soucies, toi, hein ? lui dis-je en lui grattant le haut de la tête.

Duncan pencha la tête sur le côté en remuant la queue, intrigué.

-Quoi ? me demanda Alistair.

-Aucun de nous ne sait qui est notre père, expliquai-je. C’est une drôle de coïncidence, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Si, si. C’est étrange.

J’ai regardé Alistair en fronçant les sourcils. J’avais été un peu intrigué par son ton, mais au final, j’ai juste haussé les épaules. Il venait de s’ouvrir à moi, un petit peu, et il m’en dirait plus quand il le voudrait. Et puis…

Ce ne serait pas si grave que ça, si ?

**Author's Note:**

> Tout ça parce que j'ai vu une image avec Alistair qui avait des oreilles pointues. Et que j'ai adoré ce détail.


End file.
